Past & Present
by xx Some Weirdo
Summary: An AU ending for Harry and Ruth S10 E6. Bit o' fun. Bit o' fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I haven't written anything in a long while so I hope this is somewhat well recieved. This is AU where nothing bad happens to Ruth at the end of s10 e6 and the pair are happily, albeit nervously, going home from their long day. Just some silly fluff. ;) I hope the bilinear 'Past/Present' format works. Enjoy. Unfortunately don't own Spooks. Not Beta'd. Mistakes are my own.**_

**Present**

He was in her bed.  
He was in her bed and she was in her bed with him.  
He was in her bed and she was in her bed with him and he just did_ that_ to her.

_What the bloody he'll was that?_

Her mind was reeling. Over and over it played. She wasn't about to get any sleep now being in such a state.

_What the bloody he'll was that anyway?_

_That_ never happened to her before. No man ever did _that_ to her. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she did...more than she imagined but she didn't imagine it to happen like that. She couldn't stop thinking about it. How the hell was she going to face him in the morning? She started to blush just thinking about it. How would she bring it up? How _could _she bring it up?  
How would he react? So many questions plagued her mind.  
But most the important question was right at the forefront; how would she get him to do it to her again?

**Past**

The car ride was silent. They were exhausted and anxious of when they would be at her place. But the tension of their situation stirred butterflies and adrenaline; a lethal combination.  
It was early in the morning when he pulled up to her home.  
He turned off the ignition and sat staring at the wheel. She turned to him. Starting at the same time she said his name as he said, 'Let me walk you up?'

'Sure.'

It was a short walk, the distance rapidly decreasing in length as his courage waned.  
He didn't want to leave her, that was sure, but he wasn't going to presume anything either.  
And then they were there, at her door, at 3:39 in the morning.

'The Home Secretary gave me the day off.'

'I should home so. Not much good you'll be to him being up all night.'

'I know it's late or... erm... early but... do you want to come in?'

His heart pounded. He did, he wanted to go in and never leave, matter of fact. He nodded and stepped into her dwelling. It was dark with a sudden loud meowing at his feet, Fidget rubbing up against his legs. He crouched down to pick up the tabby fondly and cuddled into his fur. She stood staring. Her face beamed into the dim light.

'Can I get you some tea?'

'Erm, actually can I have some coffee?'

'You'll still be able to fall asleep with a cup?'

'I'm not looking to fall asleep just yet, Ruth,' he said it in such a way, with such a purr that her breath hitched at the implications. And they were again staring at each other. The cat leaped out of his arms disappearing round the corner. Of course now that he said the words caffeine wasn't necessary to keep him alert. His battered heart was pumping into over drive sending blood to the nether regions of his body.

'You can forget the coffee. I don't think I'll be needing it after all,' his eyes burned into hers.

'Really?' she said unable to tear her gaze away.

'Mm hmm.'

'Okay.'

'What do you want then?' she whispered, lips barely moving.

'Do you really need to ask?' his gruff tone sent a thrill through her. She shook her head staring at his lips, drawn to them like a magnetic pull. Her mouth salving at the thought of touching, tasting his lips. He stepped forward and cupped her cheek.

'Ruth,' he spoke, caressing her name in his mouth. Her hand found his chest. She could feel his heart pounding beneath.  
And when she thought she couldn't wait any longer his lips found hers.

**_Let me know what you think and if I should continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! A short update. But I hope you like nonetheless.**_

**Present**

When she woke that morning she was surprised she managed to fall asleep at all from the previous night's activity. Her sleepy eyes took in her surroundings. And in an instant she rolled over to find the bed without a Harry in it. She was certain she didn't dream their encounter the night before. And with that thought she heard the pots clanging from downstairs. Her stomach flipped at the realization that he was still there...with her. Gathering her dressing gown around herself she made her way down the stairs. She paused in the doorway upon seeing him navigate her kitchen. His crumpled white shirt rolled at the cuffs, untucked, draping his trousers, bare feet finishing off the sexy disheveled look. She realised she was quickly falling more in love than she thought possible.

'Are you going to continue watching me or come help?' he said with a light teasing tone.

'Oh, I'm quite happy watching, thank you,' returning the jest.

He turned around and leaned against the counter and smiled. She took in his hazel eyes and swore to herself as she got lost for just a moment. He looked well rested and happy. Her heart clenched for this beautiful man as she continued to bask in the moment of being with him in her kitchen. He turned back round and grabbed the plates of food.

'Just as well. I was already finished anyway. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but...well, I guess I wasn't fast enough,' smiling.

He set the plates on the table pulling the chair out for her.

'Harry, this looks delicious. Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet. You haven't tasted it.'

He was just being modest though. It was delicious. They ate in relative silence, nervous at the prospect of them being there together, in her home, eating, acting like a normal couple, when he broke the silence with a question,

'So, did you sleep well?'

The question was innocent enough. The only problem was that she had just began to swallow her food when asked. Her throat tightened and the food lodged. She sputtered and coughed. He was quick to her side offering her water and his hand on her back. She calmed after a few moments embarrassed by the incident and the thoughts behind it that brought it on. He reverted back to the conversation topic of sleep.

'I hope I didn't keep you up last night,' smiling.

She couldn't bear to look at him as the blush crept higher and higher to her cheeks.

'I've been know to snore,' dipping his head trying to capture her eyes.

'No, no,' she stuttered. 'That didn't keep me up.'

'Good,' a sly grin adhered to his face.

_**I have more written. Just leave a review and I'll get to posting the 'past'. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! This is a super short update. But hopefully it will peak your interest. **_

**Past**

Their kiss broke, foreheads resting against each other, gazes lowered.

'Ruth?' he whispered.

'Yes?' trying to mask her hope in the tiny question.

'I don't want to rush you.'

'I know,' she said warmly her hand smoothing against his chest.

'No, listen, please,' cradling her head with his hand. At that moment his mind and body seemed to be having quite the battle with the other.  
'I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want our first night together to be special and un-rushed,' he swept his fingers through her hair looking in her eyes with such adoration. 'I've been up for a good fifty some-odd hours; I've not had a proper sleep in days; the CIA happily used my face and body as a punching bag. I fear my ego is shot right now. And if I...mess this up I'll never forgive myself. I want to please you and caress you and make love to you... but as much as it excruciatingly pains me to say, I...I ...can't. Not tonight.'

She smiled softly at him. His vulnerable words spoken so dearly. She slid her hands up to his face pulling him in to a soft kiss. 'I love you, Harry. Come to bed with me.'

He was about to protest when she continued, 'Just hold me tonight. Just don't leave me, 'k?'

'Never.'

_**Next chapter already written. Just review and I'll get to posting. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. They make my day! **_

**Present**

She was watching him again, his back to her, arms elbow deep in sudsy water.

'You seem to be forming a bad habit, Ruth.'

She didn't respond not knowing what he was referring to.

'Watching me,' he continued.

She smiled. 'I wouldn't consider that a bad habit.' she stood.

'A bad habit is considered something one wants to stop,' slowing walking toward him. 'And I don't _ever_ want to stop, Harry,' her arms were soon smoothing across and down his back.

'Glad to hear it,' she could hear the smile in his tone.

Her arms wound around his waist hugging him to her front, her head resting between his shoulder blades. And she casually asked him, despite the underlying questions that made her face blush, 'So, I didn't ask you, h-how did you...sleep last night?' his hands stilled in the water. 'Was the bed comfortable enough? We're you warm enough?' her voice slightly trembled at the inquiry.

He turned into her embrace, wet hands dripping, hovering so as not to dampen her top. Her eyes were fixated on his chest where his unbuttoned collar formed 'V' shaped skin.

'I have never had a more restful sleep,' his honey-eyed gaze sent a warmth through her. 'finally having the pleasure of holding you in my arms.'

Her gaze stayed fixed, with a small smile.

'So... no dreams then?'

His brow furrowed at the question, 'Why, did I talk in my sleep?'

'N-no. No sleep..._talking,'_ lowering her eyes to his chest.

'Oh, okay,' he dipped his head to catch her shy eyes.

'Did you have any dreams?' a hint of a smile at his lips.

She felt the rush of heat to her face.

'Ruth?'

She shook her head, 'No... not a_ dream_.'

'Then what?'

'It's nothing,' starting to pull away from him. He gripped her tighter.

'It's not nothing.' seeing her distress. 'What happened?'

Her palms came to her reddened face. She continued to shake her head peeking up at him, embarrassment clearly stitched to her features. As she bit her lip through her smile.

_**All will be revealed in the next chapter...the next 'M' rated chapter, I should add. ;) Please review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was a bit nervous about posting this. The rating has been upped to an 'M'. And hopefully the story will make a bit more sense after this. ;) Also, this is just for fun. I hope no offense is taken with this content. Enjoy. **_

**Past**

Fidget's meows brought her to a wakeful yet drowsy state. She noticed the difference in pressure having him there in her bed and relished in the warmth radiating from his body as he held her. She somehow untangled her body from his arms. Hoping she didn't wake him, she slowly got out of bed to open the door, letting the noisy cat out into the hall.

As she tumbled back into bed Harry's arms reached for her pulling her body into his front. His strong arms held her tight to his chest. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. She basked in his embrace finally feeling complete with him there with her. He nuzzled his face into her hair finding her neck, gently kissing her skin. Soft mews came from her throat welcoming his caresses, slowly waking her more with each new touch. He glided his fingers up and down her arm, raking his nails in its path, sending thrills of shivers over her skin, when his fingers began to trail along her waist lifting the material that was her night shirt. Her body tensed for a moment at the unexpected touch. She didn't think her skin had ever felt so soft as it did under his stroke.

This wasn't how she imagined things would happen. After he told her they would have to wait she was a bit relieved. Yes, they had waited a short lifetime to be together, though one more day of anticipation and a full night's...errm... half night's sleep wouldn't hurt either. She berated her analytical over-driven mind. She politely told herself to _'shut-it' _as her body responded rather eagerly to his touch.

Brushing his fingers over her hand he entwined them together. He gave a gentle squeeze and let go making his way to circle her navel. He pressed his hand just below, gliding down to the elastic band of her knickers, dipping just underneath the lacy fabric. Her tufts earned a growl of pleasure from him in her ear. As he entered her sex his fingers expertly hummed inside her.

She gasped at the contact. Pulsating intensifying throughout her being with each glorious movement.  
Her name slipped through his lips, 'Ruth.'  
She moaned her response, 'Harry.'  
Her mind in a fog, she reached behind her to grasp his body; his hip, pressing him as close to her as possible.

Blinding pleasure ripped through her as her fingers dug deep into his skin. His breath hot on her neck. Panting her pleas to, 'never stop' with each glorious stroke, slightly burying her face into her pillow.  
She was escalating higher and higher, more and more with his talented fingers and then...

and then...

as fast as it began...

it ended.

He pulled away from her turning his body. She laid there, bereft of his body, wondering why he wasn't holding her.

'Harry?' she panted regaining her breath, her body paralysed from their passionate interaction.  
_'_Harry?' she said again turning her head toward him unable to grasp what was going on.  
Until that is, she heard the soft sound of his snore.

_He's asleep? _her mind screamed.  
'Harry?' she said one last time to confirm.  
_He was asleep the whole time?_  
Harry had just sleep fondled her. And in her mind it dawned on her,

_Harry's a sexsomniac!_

_***hides*** '__**Sexsomnia' is a real condition. It is also known as 'sleep sex', where the person is in a deep state of sleep and performs sex acts without any knowledge of the incident come sunrise (much like sleep-walking and sleep-talking). With this portrayal of the condition I hope I haven't offended anyone. It was merely for fun. Please review. The next 'Present' chapter is all written waiting to be uploaded. What will happen next? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: And I'm back! Took long enough. Sheesh! Sorry about the delay in post. You may have to re-read the story it's been so long. ;) And here's the final chapter...maybe. **__**Enjoy.**_

**Present**

She started, 'Well, you know how some people do things in their sleep, like talk or walk?'

'Of course.'

'Well, you didn't do that, you did... something else.' she continued slowly. Not wanting to elaborate. But knowing she should just get it over with.

'What did I do?' he took her hands concerned. 'Did I hurt you? Was I thrashing? I've been know to be a restless sleeper.'

'No, you didn't hurt me. Quite the opposite actually.' mumbling the last part.  
Trying to find a delicate way to put it, 'You could say you...erm... caressed... me?' her voice lifting at the end.

'OK,' he said still not quite grasping her embarrassment. He held her last night...hands were sure prone to wander...  
'Oh hell.' and then he understood.

'And may I ask,' teeth gritted and voice tight, 'where I... _caressed_ you?'

She didn't have to answer. Her reddened face and bit lip were enough for him to figure it out.

He stood up quickly and walked to the window his back to her running his hands down his face dragging his skin to down with them. He let out a sigh. Looking outside his mind couldn't connect with the scene of the day. It was as if everything was invisible, only a blur of colors as his mind fogged to what he had apparently done.

'It's OK, Harry.' she said softly realising his concern for her well being.

He turned to her and walked over kneeing down in front of her placing his hands on her knees.

'It's not bloody well OK.' He took her hands. 'I...' trying to find the right word...'violated you!'

'No you didn't!' upset with his turn of phrase. 'Thats the last thing I felt, I can tell you that.'

He stared up into her bashful blue eyes.  
She released her hands from his grip and placed one on his cheek. She smiled wordlessly urged him to sit on the sofa with her. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together resting his elbows to his knees.

Staring at the floor she smiled. 'I quite enjoyed it actually,' she added cheekily.

'I had hoped and always imagined my being erm...conscious...the first time I...pleasured you.'

'Always imagined?' sounding hopeful.

'Oh yes, Ruth. Many... _many_ times,' the gruff of his voice caused her to take a breath.

'Well,' she said her mouth curling into as sly grin, 'if last night is any standard to go by then... I look forward to what you can do when you're actually fully aware,'

And his grin matched hers.

_**So...should I add an epilouge? Or is this enough? Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.**_


End file.
